1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigating device, more particularly to a navigating device capable of implementing a fingerprint-initiated navigating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user of any one of existing navigating devices wants to set a navigation destination, he/she needs to input a desired address, or select a map location when the navigating device operates in a map mode, or select the navigation destination from preset destinations, i.e., my favorites. The user needs to manually operate the navigating device to set the navigation destination via the above-mentioned methods. It is unsafe for the user to manually operate the navigating device while driving a vehicle at the same time. Therefore, the user needs to park the vehicle to set the navigation destination, which is somewhat inconvenient.
Thus, there is a need for an improved navigating device that can be operated conveniently and safely by a user thereof even when the user is driving a vehicle.